


Опустите ворота!

by NightBat



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Arena, Gen, Gladiators, Poetry, арена, гладиаторы, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Один на один,Зеркалами броня и постелью песок.
Kudos: 1





	Опустите ворота!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lower the gates!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466193) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat)



Опустите ворота! Один на один,  
Зеркалами броня и постелью песок.  
Одному из бойцов не дожить до седин,  
Одному из бойцов увеличится срок.

Всё по новой: судьба пятьдесят-пятьдесят.  
Либо да, либо нет, проигравших добьют,  
Победителю златом удар возместят —  
Пусть ещё поживет их талантливый шут.

Это сделка навек, раз пришёл — не уйти,  
Это жажда толпы и кровавых боёв.  
Не вернуться назад по простому пути,  
Впереди только смерть — новый танец вдвоём.


End file.
